Camp Jupiter: Praetor
by Thrawn13
Summary: Reyna is lonely. This is for the challenge in the forum Querencia, the challenge is Quarter Quell, Round Two. This might not be very good, I got terrible prompts.


**A/N: Hey there guys, here is another one-shot, I will be taking down my story, Against All Odds very soon, so if you still haven't read the author's note at the end, please do. I will be updating Dark Lightning, Unleashed very soon, I am working on a chapter right now. This one-shot is for the second round of Quarter Quell in the forum Querencia, I need to put my prompts in here before we start so here we go, just a warning before you read this story, it might be absolute crap, because of the following,  
Pairing: Grover/Juniper**

 **Character(x3): Reyna, Frank, Bryce Lawrence (Extremely random.)**

 **AU: Flowershop AU (Oh boy, this just keeps getting better and better, NOT)**

Reyna sighed, to be honest, she and Frank were bored, there was nothing to do, no battles, nothing, sure, they were still training, but there was VERY little to do. There hadn't been a quest in quite a while, and since the Giant War, there had been nobody with the want or need to rise against them, either by army and battle or by the stubborn unwillingness to obey rules, like Bryce Lawrence.

She decided to take a walk through the city, maybe she would visit the shops. It wasn't like she hadn't been everywhere in the city before, she had, like, a hundred times, but she always liked to see other demigods living normal lives, it seemed so natural. Demigods saw the dark in the world and overcame it, most mortals couldn't understand that.

Demigods always had to be wary of where they were going, because monsters always liked snacks and mortals didn't offer a real hunt because most of them couldn't see them. So, they had one option, demigods.

As she walked through the area of the city where shop owners were selling their wares, she saw Grover approaching her with a question on his face. He looked around as if lost and then skipped over to her, his furry legs quivering slightly. "Have you seen Juniper? She said that she would be at the flower shop, but I can't find the shop anywhere, I have tried sniffing around for the smell of plants but all of those other smells get in the way."

Reyna smiled a little, "So what you are asking is where the flower shop is. If you go down two blocks to the south, turn right, and then go on for little ways, it will be on your right. I hope you have a good time!"

Grover grinned nervously, although it looked more like a grimace, then said, "Yeah, me too." He trotted away.

When he was gone, Reyna sighed, whenever she saw a couple together she just had to think about what Aphrodite had said before at the place in Rome. But she couldn't think like that, Grover was a good friend, he wouldn't like her to think like that. She wondered if Nico and Will had hit it off yet, she had seen the way they looked at each other. She had come to like Nico, even though he was a very pessimistic person, he had a nice and soft side as well, one that he very rarely showed to anyone. She had seen that side of him when they were traveling across the world together. She had discovered that he didn't realize that other people might have a sad story to them, sometimes worse than he did.

She sighed again and turned around to go back to the Praetor house. She walked past people carrying cartloads of goods, people calling out 'Praetor Reyna' as she passed them, and people selling what they had made themselves.

When she got back to the Praetorium, she encountered Frank walking out of the private War Room, "Hey Frank,"

He must have noticed the sadness in her voice because he stopped and said, "What's up? Don't say nothing, living here has made me notice when you are 'fine' and when you are not."

Reyna sighed and shook her head, "I don't know, I guess I am just feeling lonely lately."

Frank nodded understandingly, "I see. How about you go on a vacation, maybe to Camp Half-Blood, I can handle it here,"

Reyna looked up slowly, "You sure? I should be here, I need to make sure that nothing—"

Frank stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder, "There is a reason that there are two Praetors. You have been doing it alone for so long that you have not quite gotten used to doing it with someone else. Take a break; come back when you are back into the flow of life again."

Reyna nodded and sniffed a little bit, Frank held out his arms and Reyna leaned into him for a few seconds. Then she straightened up and nodded to Frank, "Thank you."

Frank nodded grimly, "No problem."

Reyna practically bounced into her room and began furiously gathering her things. She put it all in a bag and wrote a note to the janitor, she would leave in the morning.

She saw Frank in the hallway on her way out that morning and grinned at him.  
"Where are you vacationing?" He asked.

"I will send you a postcard or something, I am not sure exactly," She said excitedly, "Tell the Legion that I will be gone for a few weeks. I needed this, thank you."

Frank nodded and then walked away to ring the breakfast bell.

 **ONE HOUR LATER:**

"She has left the building."  
Bryce smiled, he pushed through the crowd and lifted a drachma, he threw it into the pool of water nearby, an image of a black abyss appeared and he said, "She has left, permission to execute the plan?"

"YES, DESTROY ALL THE FOUNTAINS FIRST, AS DISCUSSED. THEN, WE SHALL DESTROY THEM ALL!"

Bryce smiled and signaled to his cronies, "Ahh, life is good! Tartarus has given the order, we are moving out. They'll never know what hit them!"

 **Ahaa! So it begins! As I said above, this was for Querencia, Quarter Quell. I hope you liked it! Please review.**


End file.
